


"Care To Give Me A Back Scratch?"

by supposedly_archer



Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: First of the drabbles I'm writing tonight to distract myself from the election:)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006317
Kudos: 5





	"Care To Give Me A Back Scratch?"

“Hey, Bruce?” You yell from your shared bedroom. Your voice is muffled by the fact that you’re laying face first in your pillow. You get no response from him. 

You lift your head again and yell louder. “Bruce!” You wait a moment, but still no response. You let out a huff and yell even louder. “BRUCE!”

“WHAT?” You can hear the annoyance in his voice as begins to walks toward your room. You plant your face back in your pillow as you hear the door swing open. 

You don’t move as you hear Bruce walk to your side of your bed. You can feel his eyes boring into the back of your head. He sighs, “what do you want, Y/N?” 

You lift your head and meet his unamused eyes. **“Care to give me a back scratch?”** Bruce stares at you, opening and then closing his mouth. You do your best to suppress a smile. 

After a moment of silence, Bruce sighs again and walks out of the bedroom, and closes the door. “Bastard!” You yell with no malice. 

“Asshole!” He yells back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
